This invention relates to the field of warning bells and specifically to bells for attachment to the handlebars of bicycles or the like.
Bicycle bells in various forms have been well known for decades. While available in a wide variety of configurations and combinations, a common design element pervades all of them: the bell opens downward, toward the handlebars. There is good reason for this.
The traditional method of hanging a bell of any type is to suspend it from a single connection at the top with the mouth downward. This places the center of mass of the bell below the mounting point and allows the bell to hang freely from a relatively loose coupling. This also allows the clapper to hang freely within the bell.
Bicycle bells have followed the tradition established by normal bells. Like the bells on a shopkeeper""s counter, the dome of the bell is suspended from a single point at the tip of the bell with the mouth downward, although a bicycle bell may be more firmly attached. This position makes the bell dome readily accessible to external strikers. If preferred, this arrangement also allows the striking mechanism to be hidden within the dome. In this configuration, the dome provides a smooth, aesthetically pleasing exterior with a minimum number of pieces to be manufacture.
The major drawback to the traditional arrangement is that the bell dome is exposed to the weather. Specifically, it is exposed to rain and other moisture. Water drops which accumulate on the bell dome dampen the vibration of the bell, quieting the bell and shortening the duration of the chime. This effect is increasingly noticeable with small bells of the size of a typical bicycle bell. The size and mass of the drops which can accumulate on the bell are large relative to the size of the bell itself. Similar problems occur where tree sap, oil, or dirt accumulate on the bell dome. A bell configuration which protects both the striking mechanism and the bell dome would be preferred.
The striking mechanisms typically found on bicycle bells also typically provide a relatively low number of strikes for a relatively large movement of the users finger or thumb. A longer duration sound may require a large movement, possibly requiring removing the user""s hand from the handlebar, jeopardizing control of the bicycle. It would be preferable if relatively small movements by the user would be reflected in a longer duration sound or a higher number of individual strikes.
There is a need for a bicycle bell in which the dome of the bell is substantially sheltered from rain and other environmental factors so as to avoid accumulation of water drops or other material. That portion of the dome which is exposed should be designed to shed water. The basic design should be readily adaptable to a variety of striking mechanisms but would preferably use one which provides a high ratio of strikes to user activation.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus which is usable as a warning bell for a bicycle, tricycle, or similar. The apparatus turns tradition on its head by inverting the bell dome to face upward. A cover, or cap, then spans the opening and preferably extends downward enclosing most of the sides of the dome. The striking mechanism is placed within the dome, enclosed by the cover.
According to the invention there is provided a gear train connecting the cap to the striking mechanism so that rotating the cap activates the strikers.
According to an aspect of the invention this gear train provides a gear ratio of over 10:1 providing very rapid strikes with very little movement of the cap.
According to another aspect of the invention a lever may be attached to the cap and a sector gear used to energize the gear train.
Further in accordance with the invention the lever may be separate from the cap with the cap and the lever cooperating to enclose the bell dome.
The advantages of such an apparatus are a bell dome which is almost entirely shielded from rain while still enclosing the operating mechanism. The design is aesthetically pleasing and easily activated. The exposed lower portion of the bell slants or curves inward to the mounting point in a shape which readily sheds water drops. Where the cover is made of a transparent or semi-transparent material, the action of the striking mechanism can be readily viewed.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear from the detailed description of a specific illustrative embodiment thereof, presented below in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.